


Raining Love

by fullmetaltitan1



Category: FISC - Fandom, Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Just a little bit of Rei Nagisa Gou and Ms. Amakata, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetaltitan1/pseuds/fullmetaltitan1
Summary: When Haruka is no longer able to speak about his true feelings, Makoto helps him to fill in the blanks, with a little help from the rainfall.The Iwatobi boys visit a beach cabin to celebrate their successes and achievements in the Nationals High School Swim Meet,  right before they must go their separate ways in the upcoming fall season.





	Raining Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic inspired by the song "Baarish" from the Indian movie "Half Girlfriend". I really felt that it was important for me to introduce my culture and roots into creative writing, and this song is just so beautiful and refreshing. I'll attach a link to the song below and also more lyric translations so you could follow along with the song if you'd like. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNfAf4To73c  
> http://www.bollynook.com/en/lyrics/20186/baarish/
> 
> The music video, song and lyrics are not my work. Credits to the writers, song makers, actors and other professionals who worked on the song.

**The season's rainfall**

**The water of the rain**

**And the drops of this water**

**Are searching only for you**

**The desire of meeting you Is an age-old desire**

**This story of mine becomes complete only with you**

 

Makoto awoke to the sound of booming thunder, and soon noticed one less body lying next to him.

 

 _Haru?_ he thought, as his hand drifted across the empty space of the bed. Against Rei's calculations, there in fact, were not enough beds for each member to sleep on. Makoto and Haru felt the most comfortable with sharing a bed, considering the extensive amount of sleepovers they have had since birth. Slowly swinging his legs across the edge of the bed, and carefully rubbing the still much needed sleep out of his eyes, he looked around the cabin room. Rei was peacefully sleeping alone on the bed next to Makoto, as he hugged his arms around a large pillow.

 

 _"Nagisa kun...You've given me five pork buns in the last hour...No mooooooorrrreee."_ Rei expressed in his sleep. Makoto smiled at the thought of Nagisa stuffing pork buns down Rei's throat in an effort for him to try and "live a little". Makoto's eyes shifted towards Nagisa, who was sprawled across the couch, with a little drool dripping at the side of his mouth. Makoto tried to hold back his laughter, as he quickly reminisced about the many memories of Nagisa being the first one to fall asleep during sleepovers, despite his resilience and determination to try and stay awake the longest. Gou and Ms. Amakata were sleeping soundly in the other room.

 

The one person he was searching for was not to be found in the cabin. There was only one other place he could be.

 

Makoto stepped out onto the porch, and noticed the silhouette of a figure sitting on the sand near the sea shore. He proceeded to walk towards the figure, and he was beginning to make out what looked like Haru in a deep contemplation. Sitting next to him on the soft, wet sand, Makoto looked over at Haru, taking in every feature of his face. He's seen his face over millions of times of course, yet something seemed different in Haru's current facial expressions. Haru's eyes no longer gave that soft look of a calming sea--clear, bright blue that glistened in the sunlight. Right now, they almost looked...stormy, like his eyes were flooding with too many emotions. His cheeks and jawline were tense, as if he were biting back some sort of pain. Makoto's eyes soon unconsciously found their way to Haru's lips, which displayed a regrettable pout. Despite this newfound stature of Haru's, Makoto found it almost...cute?

"Makoto," Haru exclaimed as he stared into Makoto's sea green eyes.

 

**I search for myself in your face**

**You've entered my eyes in such a way**

**That there's no place even for dreams**

 

Makoto could not hear Haru calling his name. Makoto's eyes were stubbornly fixated on Haru's lips, his mind wandering with a million things as to what he could possibly do with them. It was not until Haru softly placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder that he shook out of his gaze. He stared at Haru's eyes again, feeling enamoured by his childhood friend sitting in front of him. There was something so special in the way Makoto felt comfort in Haru, in his comforting eyes.

 

"Mako, you're staring again," Haru exclaimed, as he gently squeezed Makoto's shoulder. Makoto had to fight the urge to drift his eyes away from his friend's, as he smiled and deeply sighed. Ever since they were children, Makoto was completely aware of the way he felt towards Haru. He never hesitated to show Haru gestures of affection, from brushing his bangs back towards the sides of his face as he traced his finger down Haru's cheek to lacing his hands with Haru's whenever they were in large, overwhelming crowds to ensure they would not drift apart from each other.

 

Makoto was never afraid to show how much he deeply cared for Haru.

 

**If I enter you someday**

**I will pass through your breath**

**And my heart will feel at peace**

**I'm like a nomad**

**I want to find refuge in You**

**Please grant me this permission**

 

"Haru. What are you doing out here alone?" Makoto asked. Thunder erupted in the distance once more, prompting the two friends to stare out into the horizon.

 

"Makoto, do you ever feel like you're wandering along a path that seems so familiar, yet as you keep going, everything starts to seem unusual and strange? And suddenly, you're lost, with no sense of direction, as you're afraid to take the next step forward in fear of what you may find?" Haru asked. Makoto met Haru's eyes with silence, and gave him a look that incited Haru to continue his explanation.

 

"Ever since we finished nationals recently, some thoughts have been constantly crossing my mind. Swimming has been my entire life. Just the simple thought of water is so calming and refreshing to me, and I have absolutely no worries when I'm floating or swimming in water. The way my body responds to the flow of water, as if my blood runs to the same rhythm and flow—it's almost _euphoric._ I just can't get that with a regular job! Swimming is the one thing that I can hold onto that makes me feel safe and secured, yet I am still worried about how far it will be able to take me. I want to swim forever if I could, but will it ensure me the future that I still want to hold?"

 

Makoto was taken aback by Haru's revelation. He always knew that Haru was never truly comfortable with explaining how he felt, and for Haru to feel so confused and lost, well. _These were normal feelings._

 

"Haru, it's normal to feel torn between your passion and what you feel will make you secure as you become an adult. But the answer you'll find is not always going to be revealed right away. That's why there are so many amazing opportunities after high school to help you figure out what you feel the best path is for you, and for you only. You can go to university or college to receive an education in something that you are really passionate about. You can take time off for yourself to relax and re-energize. You can go straight to swimming training camp anywhere in the world to become the next best Olympic swimmer. You can do whatever you want, whenever you want to do it. Don't waste your time worrying about the future, when you can fully discover it, day by day."

 

"What do you mean?" Haru asked in extreme confusion at Makoto's paradox.

 

"I want you to want the best for yourself, and that means that I want you to live your life to the best you can. I want you to travel the world and experience adventures outside of your comfort zone. I want you to meet wonderful people along the way with whom you can share crazy, unforgettable stories. I..I want you to fall in love with someone who loves you as much as you love them, sharing your experiences and insecurities together. You might think that this is your last summer to make the most out of your youth before you have to start taking things seriously, but you can do both. You can create your future by the small things you achieve and do every day from now on."

 

**There's no one in between**

**It's just the both of us here**

**Then tell me why there is still some kind of distance (between us)**

 

Haru was at a complete loss for words. He's never seen this side of Makoto before. Of course, he was always one to provide motherly advice to the group, and never failed to make his friends feel supported and reassured. This time, Makoto's words seemed to come from pure intentions and feelings of more than just friendship. It was almost...kind of hot in the way Makoto so confidently reassured Haru's concerns and worries. Makoto noticed Haru's confused facial expressions, and quickly blushed.

 

"Oh my gosh, was that too much? Did I make any sense? Oh God, I probably sound so stup—"

 

"No, Mako. What you said makes perfect sense. I guess I was afraid I would not be able to swim for the rest of my life in order to conform to what society thinks is the best path for me. I've actually always wanted to travel to the Western European countries to swim for the first time in the Mediterranean Sea. From pictures, it looks so...blue. The water is so clear and beautiful. Maybe we should travel together," Haru expressed with a glisten in his eyes.

 

Makoto could not help but smile at the thought that he was the person Haru wanted to share that experience with.

 

"I would love that, Haru."

 

 _BOOM._ Suddenly, a clap of thunder erupted, and down come the pouring rain. The unexpected shower immediately prompted Makoto to stand up, as he started making his way back towards the cabin.

 

"Come on Haru! Ha—Haru?" Makoto called out, as he turned back towards Haru. Haru slowly stood to his feet, and bravely looked towards the sky. The pitter patter of the rain drops trickling down in unison against Haru's face felt so refreshing. Haru held his arms out to catch the falling drops in his palms, and he smiled so brightly, Makoto thought he possibly was going to go blind. Haru giggled as he tried to capture even a single drop onto his tongue, and began to stride around in slow, graceful motions.

 

**I ask for Your address to the winds**

**Please appear from someplace now**

**My heart is on a journey like a bird**

**Please make me meet life**

 

Makoto could only stare at Haru in awe and love. Haru seemed so awakened and reinvigorated by the mere rain droplets falling onto his body, as if his concerns and worries simply were washed away by the power of the rain.

 

 _God, he is so fucking cute._ Makoto thought to himself. His true feelings for Haru were so full in his heart that he no longer had the capacity or will power to hide them anymore. Makoto confidently walked towards Haru, unaware of how his next actions would affect their friendship--their future. Meeting the other face to face, rain dripping down their hair and faces, Makoto's eyes wandered one last time to Haru's lips. He sighed and smiled, his heart beating a thousand miles per second. He could have sworn it was about to burst out from his chest.

 

_It's now or never Mako._

 

He gently laced his left hand with Haru's right, and gently cupped his right hand on Haru's cheek. He caressed him ever so lovingly, and once he closed his eyes, thunder boomed in the background. Perhaps it was his heart instead.

 

**I just have this one request**

**Please come and meet me once**

**And get to know/hear what the heart didn't say (to you)**

 

Haru's lips were soft and delicate, tasting delightfully like the sea--little hints of salt infused with a bit of mackerel.

 

 _Of fucking course._ Makoto thought to himself.

 

Haru clumsily responded, slowly moving his lips to match Makoto's rhythm. The kiss was slow and gentle, in which hands slowly roamed each other's bodies in confusion, trying to find the perfect place to rest them. Both friends were afraid to move any closer in fear of what may come after. The constant push and pull of contrasting emotions caused Haru to break the kiss, in what seemed like fear. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, until Haru exclaimed:

 

"Screw it."

 

He closed the gap between them once more, this time leading the kiss. While standing on his toes to reach Makoto's height, Haru carefully wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck. Makoto ran his hand through Haru's soft locks, and placed his left arm on Haru's hip, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss. Haru hummed softly at the gesture, feeling warm and tingly all over his body, as if he had received a sudden electric shock. They quickly melted into each other, like overlapping waves finally arriving together at the shore. Light feathery touches graced Makoto's neck, as Haru traced patterns along his nape. This made Makoto smile feverishly into the kiss, immediately prompting Haru to blush. Neither partner had any intention of stopping, it seemed, as both bodies became one in this intimate moment. The rain kept falling and falling around them, but neither Makoto nor Haru minded. Kissing in the rain was romantic anyway, right?

 

The only thing that broke their kiss apart was the simple fact that they needed to gasp for air. Resting their foreheads against each other, with their wet hair brushing against the other, they breathed a breath of life into each other's mouths. With both eyes closed, they held each other for what they wanted to be forever, with Makoto now trying to match the rhythm of Haru's heart. Breathing together, their eyes finally fluttered open only to stare at the other's with fondness and affection. Makoto sighed, proceeding to tattoo small pecks along Haru's lips, and finished with a butterfly kiss on his eyelids.

 

_God, I love you so much Haru. I always have._

 

**The season's rainfall**

**The water of the rain**

**And the drops of this water**

**Are searching only for You**

**The desire of meeting Is an age-old desire**

**This story of mine becomes complete only with You**

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time officially writing a fanfic that is posted on a legit website, and also my first time writing a kiss scene. I would really like feedback (good and constructive) on this fic, so that I'll be able to improve my writing and creative thinking skills. I hope you all liked it :)


End file.
